


The Sadist

by Ananim160



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananim160/pseuds/Ananim160
Summary: Alex wondered if this is what his life had come to, now; always teetering on the edge of overwhelming pain and pleasure.





	1. Kidnapped

Alex couldn't help but look behind his back every few minutes as he walked through the empty streets of the town. He felt like someone was following him, even though he couldn't see or hear anyone. He regretted choosing the night time to travel.

Alex didn't know how much more he would regret it later.

As soon as he thought that he was out of danger, out of that dark creepy secluded alley, he felt something cold pressed against the side of his head. A gun. _Fuck_.

"Put your arms behind your back. Don't try to run, I'm are not afraid to shoot you." Someone said in a gruff voice. 

Almsot unable to speak from the fear, Alex said quietly, "I only have a couple of dollars on me. I am not carrying any valuables." 

A sinister laugh echoed through the alley as the man said "Do you think we want your money boy? No. We want something more than that. Our boss got his eyes on you. You're coming with us." 

Alex's eyes widened at that, suddenly terrified of what they were gonna do to him, but before he could do anything he was suddenly pushed down on his knees. He cried out in surprise from the impact but before he had time to do anything else his hands were yanked back and cuffed together. Alex opened his mouth to scream but the man was too fast and stuffed a piece of cloth into his mouth, which is then duct taped shut for good measure. He tried to struggle but the man was too strong, and Alex had always been small for his age. He was then blind folded and yanked to his feet roughly, making him stumble. 

"You're his now, boy." Alex could feel the smile in the man's voice as he was dragged forward. He heard a car gate opening before being shoved in what he assumed is the trunk. He doesn't have time to recover from the fall before the trunk lid shuts down and Alex is left struggling inside the small cramped space. Cursing his luck and dreading the future. 

Alex expects the car to start moving, but after a couple moments the trunk opens again. Alex feels a spark of hope, maybe the man is letting him go? 

But that spark is quickly extinguished when he feels something prick his neck. He doesnt have time to comprehend anything except the fact that he is screwed before darkness takes over. 


	2. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets his Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenses are a mess. But please bear with me. It really does get better after a few chapters.

Alex wakes with his head pounding horribly. He can't seem to be able to move his hands. Nor can be speak, or see. It doesn't take long for it all to come crashing back.

But this time his hands seem to be handcuffed to something above him, he is lying on a bed. And he is stark naked.

Fucking naked.

This can't be what he is thinking. No no no. He is a virgin! He won't be raped tonight!!! He can't comprehend it.

Oh god oh god oh god.

After a few moments of panicking, he hears movement beside him, making him tense.

"Aren't you a cute?" A husky voice whispers into his ear, startling him and making him give a muffled yell into his gag. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you, pet." The voice continues, sending a shiver down Alex's spine.

A cold hand runs down his chest, making him shudder again. If the guy's gonna rape him, why is he taking so long? Alex just wants it to be over soon.

"Sshhh. Don't cry so soon, I haven't even done anything to you yet." Alex realises he has started crying, angry at himself for acting so weak, he tries to hold back his tears. "

Do you want me to remove your blindfold?" The man asks. That's when Alex realises that this is not the man who had kidnapped him. Is he gonna be gang raped??? Alex is starting to hyperventilate, but manages to give a small hesitant nod. Wondering if this is a trick.

His blindfold is removed and he finds himself in a large luxurious room, the walls are painted white and most of the furniture is either black or white too, following the scheme.

Alex might have admired the room had it not been for the fact that he is probably gonna be raped here tonight. Or is it morning already?

A handsome chisled face comes in front of him, grey eyes lustful and hungry, making Alex shrink back into the bed. "You must be wondering why you're here... Or maybe not." The man smiles teasingly, "I'm sure you know that I'm gonna fuck you. But there is more. I wanted a submissive. And then saw you in town... your friend doesn't know that you were going to visit him, does he? No one to report you missing... I can have you all for myself with no consequences..."

Alex's eyes are wide as saucers as it dawns in him what the man is talking about, making him shake is head frantically. The man laughs at this and grips his jaw tightly. "You can't escape now boy, no matter how hard you try. And if you do try, you're gonna end up severely punished. So you better not even try. Understood?"

The man squeezes his jaw hard enough to make Alex wince in pain. When Alex doesn't respond, the man backhands him so hard that he sees spots for a few seconds, reeling from the blow. "I asked you something." The man says calmly again, squeezing his jaw even harder, making Alex cry out into his gag. He tries to nod as best as he can with the hand gripping his chin like that. "Good boy."

The man releases his chin and repositions himself, so that he is straddling Alex's chest, with one knee on either side of him. "Now, I'm gonna remove your gag. If you scream, a gag a lot more painful is gonna find home in your mouth, understood?" Alex nods slowly, not knowing what else to do.

The man quickly pulls off the duct tape, making Alex gasp in pain, before the piece of cloth too is pulled out and tossed away. "Let's set some ground rules. First of all, now youre mine. You're gonna refer to me as master, and obey me. Always. Got it?" The man looks at Alex as if he expects an answer.

"Y-yes."

He is slapped again, not as hard as before, but hard enough to hurt, which makes Alex quickly say, "Yes Master!"

The man nods in satisfaction and says, "You'll learn fast. Now as I said before, you won't try to run away from me. Or you'd be punished severely. And you shall not cum without my permission. Nor eat or drink anything. I will use you as I want and you're not allowed to pull away from me. I'm your master and I decide what I want to do with you. You'll regret it if you break any of these rules. Understood?"

Alex is scared shitless ad he answers in a whisper, "Yes Master."

The man smiles softly and gets off him, "Nice... very nice. Let's have some fun now, shall we?" Alex squeezes his eyes shut, not knowing what's gonna happen to him next, but sure that it's not gonna be something he likes.

The man gets up and then returns with a few items thay Alex can't see properly from his position on the bed. Suddenly he feels cold metal in his ankles. "Don't want you closing your legs now, do we?" Saying that the man attaches a large spreader bar to Alex's ankles, making him feel exposed and vulnerable.

"Please... " Alex says softly, not wanting any of this at all. "Now, pet, save your begging for when the real action starts." The man comes up to his chest and starts twisting his nipples, making Alex gasp. The man pinches his right nipple and pulls, hard before rubbing it vigorously. He starts twisting it again, until Alex is whimpering in pain. Then he attached a nipple clamp on it, tightly.

"Arghhhh! Remove that! P-please remove that! It hurts!" Alex cries out as the man pulls on the clamp. The man ignores him and continues with the same procedure on his left nipple, earning cries of pain from Alex as he attached the clamps there too, jingling them together for fun.

"You look so good with your face twisted in pain." The man chuckes as he twists both the clamps together one last time. Then the man moves downwards, and suddenly grabs Alex's cock, stroking it gently, swiping his thumb over the head. Alex gasps again and tries to bite his lips to keep in his moans of pleasure. He hates this, he doesn't want this at all! He doesn't want this, but soon he is quite hard and moaning like a whore.

"You like this, boy?" The man asks, making Alex's face heat up, he doesn't want to like this. He doesn't respond as the man's hand speeds up. Just when Alex thinks he is going to cum, the man pulls away his hands, making Alex groan in frustration but before he could say anything, the man slips something cold and metallic around his cock.

"This is a cock ring. Can't have you cumming tonight, but I want you to stay hard." The man replies nonchalantly before proceeding to tighten the cock ring painfully. There are tears welling up in Alex's eyes, how did he get in such a mess? The man gets off the bed and leaves again, only to come back with what looks like a crop in his hand.

_Shit shit. Is he gonna hit me with that thing? _

"As as matter of fact, yes I am." Did he say that out loud? The boy whimpers "N-no... please no. I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"Oh this isn't a punishment. A punishment would be much worse. This is me having fun. You should know by now that I'm a sadist and I get pleasure from seeing you in pain." With that the man moves towards Alex's erect cock and without warning strikes it once, earning a yelp of pain from Alex.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Alex's cock is already sensitive because of being rock hard, and the pain from the crop is overwhelming. The man simply laughs and hits him again. 

And again and again.

He keeps raining blows on Alex's cock and balls until they are red and swollen. Alex has mostly stopped thrashing in his restraints by now, his wrists changed and red from pulling on the handcuffs for so long. He isn't screaming anymore, just sobbing quietly. None of his pleas and begs were answered.

The man puts down the crop and comes up to his face, reaching out with one hand and making Alex flinch away from him. But the man just soothingly cards his hands through his hair, "Shhh... you did well. I'm sure you will make it through the rest of the night too, huh?" The man smiles down at him, which just leads to Alex crying even more. More of this? He can't take this anymore! The pain is too much!

In his distress, he doesn't notice the man pick up another item, a flogger this time, and stand by his chest. He yells out in pain when he feels the first strike across his still sore nipples.

"FUCK! PLEASE! P-please m-master! Stop. PLEASE!" His cries become ragged as the man keeps hitting him again and again on his abused nipples. He stops after about 10 blows, Alex sighs in relief, hoping the torture is over. But the man just reaches out and yanks at one of the clamps harshly, eliciting a scream of pain from him, before twisting it. He repeats this on his other nipple too. Before continuing with his flogging.

Alex is shaking and crying so hard he can barely see anymore. The pain is so much, but he isn't begging. He knows those begs would go unanswered. The only sound in the room other than the flogger hitting flesh and the clamps now is Alex's crying and the occasional yelp when the hit is particularly hard. 

Soon the flogging comes to an end, the man puts down the flogger and starts twisting and abusing his nipples more, earning cries and whimpers of pain from Alex.

"You're doing so well baby..." The man says before yanking one last time on the clamps. "Let's begin on our next activity now, shall we?" The man says smiling as Alex's heart sinks with dread. What more could the man do now except rape him? He just wants it all to be over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this update, until the chapters that I've already written, I'll update every 2 weeks. After that I'll update once every month. I know it's slow but its consistent and allows me to value quality of quantity and... well. Life. 
> 
> Please please pleaaaaseeeee comments and tell me watcha think!!!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally gets some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. But I'm very sick right now. I had edited this chapter once, but due to some problems lost the edited version and had to post the unedited one which has a lot of typos and grammar mistakes. I'm really really sorry but I just can't bring myself to go through the editing process again.

"Wh-what is it?" Alex whispers softly as tears welled up in his eyes.

The man didn't say anything, just climbed up on the bed and straddled him, his knees on either side of Alex's face, and Alex realised what was about to happen a second before the man's dick was out. 

The boy's eyes widen in fear as he beheld the huge cock, no way it would fit inside him. 

Master still didn't say anything as he grabbed Alex's hair and pulled slightly, making him arc his head back a little. 

"You know what you have to do, if you bite me, you'll be begging me for death." He says softly, but in a deadly voice. 

Alex just nodded, and with an audible gulp, squeezed his eyes shut and opens his mouth. The man doesn't hesitate in shoving his cock in. 

Alex gagged and choked as the cock went half way in, gods, how will he take his whole fucking dick when he's already gagging on half of it. 

"Swirl your tongue around it " The man commanded. Alex obeyed, albeit a bit sluggishly. A growl escaped the man as he shoved more of his member into the boys gagging and choking mouth. A few muffled cries escapes the boy's mouth as Alex pulled at his restraints, struggling to breathe with the giant cock stuffed in his mouth. 

The man showed no mercy as he pulled at his hair harshly and started thrusting into his mouth. 

"If you can't give a decent blow job, then I'm gonna fuck your mouth." The man said coldly between thrusts as the tears began to run anew down the boys face. 

Alex felt like he was about to pass out from the lack of air, and his throat hurts from the man's thrusts. He tries begging the man with his eyes to stop, but to no avail, after a while his master threw his head back and groaned. 

"You're gonna swallow every last drop, or you're gonna pay." He said right before his whole body tensed and he shot ropes of cum down the boys throat, making him sputter and choke more. 

The man pulled out his cock. Alex began choking and coughing violently before he went limp, struggling to drag in ragged breaths.

The man's grip on his head hadn't loosened yet, and it only tightened further as the man leaned down and pressed his lips against Alex's lips, demanding access. The panting boy was too dazed to comply, making his master yank his head back painfully, forcing the boy to open his mouth as the man's tongue assaulted him. 

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, brutal nd one sided. The man bit down on Alex's lower lip, hard. Eliciting a cry of pain from him as a small stream of blood trickled down his chin. 

When his master pulled away, Alex said hoarsly, his voice almost gone, "Please... please no more Master. Please." 

The grip finally lightened on his hair, making him sigh softly in relief. _Small mercy,_ he thought. 

In the pain of being raped orally, the pain in his cock and nipples had been forgotten, but it was starting to come back. Hindering him unable to hold back more tears. 

The boy started crying again, but this time they were quiet tears of exhaustion. 

The man, unusually gently, carded his fingers through his head, as if providing comfort. The boy remained tense the first few moments, expecting a yank, a twist. Or a slap to the face, pull on the nipple clamps. 

None came and he hesitantly dared a look up at his Master. 

"That would be all for tonight. You took all that surprisingly well." 

Alex was so relieved he would have cried from the joy had he not been crying already. 

"Thank you, Master." He doesn't know why he is thanking that master who was still sitting over him, the taste of what the man had just down still disgustingly clear on his tongue, the pain fresh. But he thanked him, for not torturing him more. This wasn't a small mercy, compared to what he had gone through just now, and what the man could do again to him, it was a big mercy.

The boy remained unmoving as his master got up from over him and slowely started undoing the nipple clamps, he had expected the man to pull them off, had braced himself for the pain, but he just undid them. The rush of blood back into his nipples was almost painful, but as the man undid the cock ring around his still hard and swollen dick the air from his tongue wooshed out. 

The man went on undoing the spreader bar from his legs, and uncuffing his hands too.

It was almost blissful, the relief from all those restraints. 

Alex didn't see what happened next, the relief from every thing was great enough that he gave in to his exhaustion and fell into darkness' painless arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it despite the... painful mistakes. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think about it! Next chapter in 2 weeks.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes an attempt at escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is almost completely in the present tense and I'm. So. Ashamed. Of. Myself.

When Alex wakes up later, he is confused for a moment. But the memories rush back along with the soreness of his body. He groans quietly and then tries to take in his surroundings. He is still in the same room, but surprisingly, only his left hand is cuffed to the bed, and his "master" is nowhere in sight. 

He quickly sits up, swilling another groan. 

Last night... or whenever the hell that was, had been painful and humiliating. He had to get out of here. He looks around a bit for anything to help him get out of this handcuff, hoping with all his heart that the man won't come in anytime soon. 

Leaning over to the bed he realises that he can reach the drawers, and hopes to find something useful in it. Alone with a few dildos, which he pointedly ignores, there are a few... paperclips there. 

Seeing the paperclips almost makes him cry with joy. He had learned how to pick locks when he was a in high school because he has thought it was cool. 15 year old him would never have known that he would actually have to use it. And to get out of a situation as this, no more. 

Quickly and swiftly he begins to work on the lock on the handcuff, growing more and more frustrated and scared with every second passing, but after what felt like an eternity, the lock finally clicks open and he hurries to remove it from his sore hands. There are dark red lines around his wrists, he notices. Which will surely bruise badly after a couple hour more.

He tiptoes off the bed, and finds his clothes discarded by the door. Extremely relieved that he would have to get out of here naked, he pulls them on. Then he tries the door, which, unsurprisingly, is locked. 

He looks around the room and finds a window, going over there, he realises in dismay that he is one storey above the ground. Trying to calm his breath he opens the window, relieved to find it unlocked. and thinks of ways of climbing down, there is a water pipe on the side, and Alex is a fairly scrawny boy. So he had no doubt that the pipe would be able to hold his weight.

He weighs his options and decides he would rather run off on a sprained ankle than stay here with that sadistic man who had no intentions of letting him go anytime soon. 

But just as he is about to put one leg out of the window, his heart freezes. 

The door behind him opens and a voice purrs, "Going somewhere, pet?" 

"I... I'm... please..." Alex stutters out, sliding to the ground. Knowing he was doomed. His master having fun had been bad enough... what would his punishments be like? He had already said he would be severely punished for trying to escape. Alex tries to breathe through his panic attack and tries to think rationally. 

Maybe if he begged him enough?

He takes another breathe and tries again, "I'm sorry master, I'm sorry. P-please." He doesmt like the slight stutter in his voice and presses himself against the wall as his master stalks towards him, and then crouches down on front of him.

His posture and body looks calm enough, but then he speaks, "You know you'll be punished, slut." 

Alex flinches from the fury in his voice and eyes, and a whimper escapes him. Stupid stupid stupid! If only he had bee faster... maybe he could have gotten away before the man came. 

"I also would prefer you naked." The man continues and looks pointedly at Alex, raising his eyebrows, clearly expecting something.

Alex tries to drag in another deep breath and shakily starts unbuttoning his shirt, knowing that defiance will only earn him more pain. 

When he is fully naked, the man grasps his arms in a grip tight enough to bruise and pulls Alex out if the room, his strides long and fast. 

Alex cries out and runs to keep up with him, so that his arm isn't ripped off of his body. All the way he is trying to gather his wits and trying not to hyperventilate. He doesn't notice them descending down a fought if stairs until he almost trips and falls flat on his face. Almost. 

Alex is near sobbing by the time they stop in front of a door. "You remember my rules, dont you? I'm disappointed. I didn't expect you to break one of them so soon. You were so promising last night." The man clicks his tongue as he opens the door and shoves Alex inside so that Alex falls on the floor. 

Scrambling away from the man, Alex starts stuttering out apologies. "I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry. Please. I'll- I'll be good. I swear. P-please dont. I'm s-sorry!"

The man ignores him and picks him up roughly, Alex quickly takes in his surroundings. Regretting it immediately as he sees the dungeon like room containing all kinds of painful looking devices hanging from the walls or resting on shelves along with chains and hooks and racks around the room. Whips, dildos, vibrators, spreader bars, canes... and so much more. 

Alex starts trembling as the man chains his hands above his head, stretched taut. The man still pulls the chain up higher, so that Alex is standing up on his toes, his breath hitching, still whispering apologies and begging for mercy. He doesn't know what is going to happen, but he knows it will be hella painful. 

The man pulls a blindfold around Alex's eyes and says, "You see, I want all the strikes of pain to be a surprise." Alex shudders as the man runs a hand down his spine. 

After a bit of walking around, Alex feels the man come to a stop behind him. 

"This is going to hurt," the man says softly in Alex's ears.

Alex goes still and quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, still not very much edited but hey! I posted on schedule, that has to account for something, right? Right? *sobbing* oh god. Please comment and cheer me up. I'm still sick.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets his punishment for trying to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally started sticking to one tense from this chapter onwards. Hopefully. My grammar improves a lot from here onwards.

Alex didnt know what to expect, he was blindfolded and the man seemed to have gone silent. He jumped when the man spoke again, "You know, I had only cuffed one of your hands to the bed, let you off easy because I thought I had been too harsh on you last night. But I see, my trust was misplaced." 

Alex had a sinking feeling, would the man be worse to him now that he had broken his trust? _Trust,_ thought Alex dryly. 

"I guess you learn the hard way. Dont worry, you'll learn soon enough." 

Alex felt a finger at his mouth, unsure of what to do, he remained still until the man ordered him to open his mouth. He parted his lips a little, only to have something large thrust into his mouth. A muffled cry escaped him as the gag stretched his jaw to the limits and the man secured it. 

"As much as I like to hear your screams, I dont want to deal with the groveling and begging you're surely gonna do." 

At this point Alex just wanted the man to start with his punishment, the way he was talking was scaring him, he still didnt know what the man was gonna do. 

Suddenly the man thrust in a finger in his ass roughly, making him Alex gasp and squirm on his toes, unintentionally pushing the finger further in.

"No lube for bad boys," the man said.

The man started fucking him with his finger, making Alex jerk forward in surprise when he hit his prostrate. Alex didnt want to enjoy this, but the man was making it very hard not to. 

_And further,_ Alex thought, _better be pleasure than pain_. But he knew there would be more to it. 

"Ngggh!" He made an incoherent noise as the man thrust in another finger without warning, it was starting to get extremely uncomfortable, painful.

"You seem to like it, pet." Alex violently shook his head, his body liked it, not him! He wanted to be anywhere but here. 

"No? Well, that's good. This is supposed to be a punishment anyway." Then he removed his fingers, making Alex sigh and relax a little. But his reprieve was short lived before the man jammed something cold up his hole in all its unlubed glory, it seemed to be slightly wider than 2 of the man's fingers had been and felt quite painful, causing Alex to whimper, but to his mortification, it also sent a thrill of pleasure through his body as it had hit his sweet spot. 

"I think you do like it, huh? You're getting hard, pet." Alex wants to start crying right now, but he knew there would be more opportunities for that later and he didnt want to give the man the pleasure of seeing him sobbing so soon. 

His resolve to not cry started crumbling as the thing in his ass started vibrating, Alex jerked around violently as the device picked up speed, stimulating him greatly. His arms were starting to ache from holding up his body and the jerking around wasn't helping, but he couldn't stop. 

He wanted that thing out of his body for dignity's sake, but gods it felt so good. The man wrapped his arm around Alex waist, stilling him some before his other hand started stroking his cock. 

Soon, too soon, Alex felt himself approaching orgasm, the man didn't seem to be stopping, like he had the last time, but then he whispered, "Remember the no cumming without permission rule, pet. I dont want to have to double your punishment."

Alex gave a muffled groan of frustration as he processed what the man was saying and screwed up his face, trying to keep back the need for cummimg. But the man's hands were too skilled and he couldn't really do much, so he started protesting through muffled cries. Just as he thought he was a goner, the man withdrew his hand, and even tho Alex was grateful he didnt cum, he thrust his hips forward, body demanding more contact. 

"Tch tch. Trying to get pleasure? The plug is still in there." He had almost forgotten about it, but now without the hand on his cock, the vibrations were his centre of attention, still providing enough pleasure to keep him hard but not enough to make him come. 

Suddenly the vibrations went up, making Alex pull at his restraints, his legs twitching, and him groaning in frustration. "No release for you, baby, you've been a bad boy. Disobeying master's clear instructions."

Alex hadn't ever realised the bliss of masturbating by himself where he didnt have to hold back or restrain himself, the extreme sexual frustration he felt right now made him regret not appreciating the days he could cum by himself.

The man again picked up stroking his cock, before withdrawing contact right before he felt he was about to cum. And repeated the procedure 2 more times before Alex was so agonised, he would have taken double punishment just to escape the torment.

As the man picked up again, Alex threw his head back in anguish and shook his head vigorously, desperately wishing that either the man would stop or give him release. 

"You want me to stop?" The man asked as his hand stilled, acting mockingly concerned. 

Alex nodded once, the butt plug making it hard for him to thinks straight even though the man had stopped stroking him. 

He felt the man remove his hand and the vibrations went down a notch. Alex went slightly limp as the stimulation reduced some, providing a kind of reprieve from the extreme high. 

He realised that his jaw had started aching horribly by now, he wanted that gag out. It had started to hurt more than his arms.

"Well, I think it's time to move on the the next part, hm?" He hadnt heard the man moving about but the voice came from somewhere behind him.

Alex tried to brace himself for whatever the man was about to do to him but nothing could have prepared him for the crack of leather against flesh as the man bought down a whip on his lower back, sending a shock of pain up his spine. 

The first blow stunned Alex enough that no sound escaped him, but the second blow, directly below the first one made him scream through his gag. 

The man didnt wait for Alex to recover before he landed 3 more strikes on his butt and thighs in quick succession. Tears had already started streaming down his face. 

Alex realised that the man had flogged and hit him with a lot less intensity and force last night than he was capable of, because these hits seemed to hurt a hundred times worse.

Alex's legs gave up after a few more hits, making him hang simply from the ceiling, making his arms hurt worse but he couldn't seem to get his legs back under him.

This time the man waited for Alex to recover for about several seconds before hitting him again. He gained a steady rhythm soon afterwards, landing about 30 to 35 hits all across Alex's back, ass and thighs before he paused, slightly winded

Alex was panting heavily as strangled sobs made it harder for him to breathe, his chin resting against his chest. The man watched with satisfaction the boy's impressively red ass and back, already starting to bruise and bleed a little in places

"Punishment is not over yet, pet." The words renewed his tears, how much more could the man hurt him?

In the pain of being whipped, the boy had almost forgotten about the plug, but was reminded of it brutally as the man notched up the vibrations again. Higher than they had been ever before. The man again started with the task of edging Alex, making him jerk around and whimper pitifully. 

He didn't know how to feel, his back, jaw and arms were hurting awfully, but the pleasure the man seemed to be able to draw out of him was overwhelming too. 

A cry of distress greeted the withdrawal of his master's hand.

The whole punishment was so overbearing, Alex would surely think twice, no, several times before ever disobeying the man again, freedom be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter... kind of... got a little late... but i was really damn busy and life gets in the way. There are a few more chapters i have before we will get to monthly updates. 
> 
> Sowwy. Pwease comment. I wuv yoo


	6. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter for a little late, but here!

Alex tried to swallow, but it was impossible to do so with the large gag shoved into his mouth, so he just took in another shuddering breath which sounded more like a sob as the man edged him again before withdrawing his hand, chuckling maliciously. 

"You seems so meek and spineless pet," the man started idly, the voice this time came from behind Alex, making him tense, "But maybe it's all a ruse and you're a cunning bastard. After all," the vibrations of the plug went down a little, making Alex relax a little more, "You do know how to pick locks, hmm?" 

Alex just shook his head tiredly, trying to prove his innocence. He wouldn't try to escape, ever again. He was in so much pain right now. 

The man ran his hand down the fresh bruises and welts on Alex's back, making the boy flinch. 

Suddenly, the man gripped Alex's hair painfully and pulled back, making him whimper pitifully as he said harshly, "I hope you're learning your lesson?" 

Alex nodded the best he could with his masters hand gripped on his hair like that, more tears soaking through the blindfold over his eyes. 

And then the hand was gone and it was silent except for the man's footsteps which seemed to be fading in and out before he came back and stood in front of him. 

"Ah. This is gonna be fun." The cruel amusement in his voice terrified Alex and a muffled mewl came out of his gagged mouth.

"Come now, none of that, you know you bought it upon yourself." The man said as he suddenly grabbed Alex's cock again and wound something tightly around the base of it and his balls. 

"This," he started, "is a cock ring, and I'm sure," the hands left his cock, but the unpleasant pressure around his cock and balls didn't, "you know what it does." 

Suddenly the vibrations of the butt plug shot up, making Alex cry out loudly. 

"I've put them on the highest setting." And then his footsteps faded away and Alex was alone. 

He wasn't sure how long he was alone for. But every time he came close to coming, pain shot up his dick and balls. 

There was a thin layer of sweat coating his body and he was panting, tears of frustration streaming down his face, then his body jerked violently again as he was denied yet another orgasm. 

His arms were chaffed raw and he wasn't really sure if he could feel them anymore, nor his jaw. After a long struggle of getting his legs back under him following the whipping, he was hanging limply by his arms again. He didn't have the strength anymore. 

And he was so very thirsty too. The only thing he had had to drink in as long as he could remember was his master's cum. And that hadn't been very satisfying.

He knew that wallowing in self pity wasn't gonna help with anything but he couldn't really do anything else. 

So he just sobbed, waiting for his master to return and vowed to just be obedient and do whatever the man required of him if it spared him this-

He cried out again as his body shook with the pain of denied release. 

The pain in his back wasn't helping either, he would have thought it would have receded to a dull ache by now. But it seemed to be just as bad as before, a consistent burning spreading all over from across his shoulders down to his mid-thighs.

He started when he heard th door open, crying out to his master. 

_Please let it be master._

"Look who is an eager slut," the man said, the footsteps grew closer, and despite the fact that Alex had been waiting for him, he shrank back a little when he felt his master so close to him.

"Will you obey now?" He asked.

Alex nodded eagerly, feeling more like a dog than a person, but not really caring at the moment, as long as it spared him the pain.

"... or maybe a few more hours just to be sure that you've learned your lesson, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal? Yeah. Did it live up to your expectations? If yes, please leave a comment. If not, then leave a comment telling me what your expectations are. Pleaaasssseeeeeeeee.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex faces some tough choices between what is right and what is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter, so buckle up!

"Maybe I'll give you a choice, how does that sound, hm?" The man hummed softly as he circled Alex, running his hands over his abused body. The vibrations had gone down a little once again, providing a sort of relief.

Alex waited for the man to continue, his breath hitching with trepidation, knowing that even if he got a choice in what happened next, he was still being punished, and sure enough, the man said, "You can either remain like this for the next 2 hours-" Alex responded by shaking his head violently, a sob choking him, and that was before the man added that it would be with the vibrations at the highest setting again. 

The boy could hear the cruel smirk in his voice as he relayed the other option, "Or, I could give you 25 lashes with the belt. Which I don't think your pretty back would be too keen about." The man trailed his finger lightly down his back, resting them on his ass, before suddenly he smacked it hard, making Alex yelp and whimper. 

"So what will it be? Another 2 hours like this," Alex shook his head to deny, "or the belt." Alex didn't nod, but he didnt shake his head either, letting out another sob as he rested his chin on his chest.

"The belt, it is." The man sounded absolutely delighted as he removed his hand from where it had been squeezing Alex's ass and moved over to what Alex assumed was retrieving the device of his torture, making him shudder involuntarily in fear. He was already shaking badly enough that no more new tremors started when the man returned and stood somewhere behind him.

Alex had expected a whoosh of leather, the crack of the belt against his skin before he feels the pain, so he was surprised when he felt the man's fool fingers at his entrance, making him jerk. "Can't have you feeling any pleasure now, can I?" The man said as he swiftly pulled out the plug and then worked on removing the cock ring. Even though he was still very painfully hard, if Alex hadnt already been crying, he would have started to then, and if he hadnt already been hanging mostly limp from his bonds, he would have sagged in them.

The joy of having the plug and ring removed left him unprepared for the first strike when it came, making it one of the worst to his already bruised and beaten backside as he screamed into his gag and pulled at his handcuffs. 

"Your back definitely doesn't appreciate your choice," the man chuckles, sounding relaxed and unhurried, making Alex tense. How long will he stretch it out?

For the hundredth time in the last few hours, Alex told himself that he wouldn't think of running away again. Ever aga- there. The next strike landed and a strangled noise of pain left his gagged mouth as he jerked in his bonds. 

The man, it seemed, was capable of stretching out 25 lashes for quite a long time, punctuated with quite a few comments, ranging everywhere from how Alex looked to how Alex had disappointed him this morning. 

By the last few lashes, Alex only had the energy to squirm as the belt landed on his back, drawing out low keening mewls from his sore throat. Was it over now? Was the punishment over? What would the man do now?

Alex vaguely heard him shuffling around, hopefully putting away the belt before he felt him come to a stop somewhere in front of him. He flinched when he felt his master's hand in his hair, gentle; for now. It slipped back a bit and then the blindfold was suddenly off. Alex whimpered softly as the harsh light entered his eyes, before locking eyes with his master for a second. But the contact didnt last long, Alex was quick to lower his eyes, locking his gaze on some spot on the floor.

Then the man worked on removing the gag from Alex's mouth, making him whimper as the large contraption was finally, finally out. He cracked his jaw and let out a small groan of relief. 

"Relived?" The man asked, a smirk playing on his lips. For a second Alex thought about just ignoring the jab, but decided against it, giving a tired nod. 

The man seemed to frown for a second, almost sending Alex into a hyperventilating panic, wondering if he had done something wrong, but before he could get to groveling pitifully, the frown was gone.

The man's hands roamed back down to Alex's body, cupping his balls and cock, which was now soft from the pain of the beating. "Didn't you enjoy it, pet?" The cruel amusement was back in his voice, and Alex wanted to just curl up in a ball and sleep, not waking up until this nightmare was over.

"Because I certainly did." That was when Alex noticed the large bulge in his master's pants with wide eyes, the man actually got pleasure from hurting him? He had said he was a sadist... why did he kidnap him then! He could have gotten himself a masochist, God knows there are plenty of them out there!

Alex closed his eyes and just waited to be free of his bonds, knowing these thoughts were futile. He belonged to this man now and there wasn't anything he could do to change that, except maybe try to minimize pain by obeying. 

He gasped as his wrists were suddenly free of the cuffs, falling limply to his sides, and since they were the only things holding him up, he too, collapsed. Or would have, if the man hadn't caught him around his waist, causing the small man to hiss in pain as his master's arm came in contact with the welts.

The man suddenly picked him up bridal style, causing Alex to give an undignified squeak and instinctively wrap his shaking hands around his master's neck, eyes wide. "Clingy, aren't you?" The man teased as he started walking, his grip on Alex firm. It didn't seem like he planned on dropping Alex, but that didn't ease his fear, so he clung. He was still grateful though, he wasn't sure he could have walked. 

They went into the same room they had been in earlier, and the man set him down on the bed. The man went through another door that Alex hadn't noticed before, which he supposed was the bathroom. His eyes flickered around the room, not really taking it in as he thought about what he should do. He should probably apologize again, now that the punishment was over. The man didn't seem angry anymore, but apologising couldn't hurt, right? And if it pleases the man...

Just then the man returned carrying a wet washcloth and approached Alex, making him cringe back a little. "Turn your back to me, I need to wipe away the little blood from the small breaks in skin."

Alex swallowed and quickly did as he was told, though his quickly wasnt as quick as he had hoped on his shaky knees and hands, leaving him terrified that his master would get impatient and hit him, but he didn't. 

When the cloth first touched his back, Alex jumped a little, but was forced to stay still by the man's hand on his shoulder, and soon the cool cloth started feeing blissfull on his burning back, making him sigh and relax a little. 

He wasn't being hurt at the moment, and that's what he was going to focus on.

When the man was done and had returned the cloth back to the bathroom, he faced Alex, running his fingers through the boy's hair absently. Alex decided it was the best time to say his apology and try to get in the man's good graces, if he had any, that is. So he trained his gaze on the man's feet and spoke waveringly.

"M-master?" He shouldn't have been surprised at the hoarseness of his voice, considering how much he had screamed during his punishment and how sore it felt. 

"Hmm?" The man's attention was on him now, and suddenly Alex didn't want to remind the man that he had tried to escape. Surely the man hadn't forgotten, but he seemed in a good mood and oh God if his apology put him out of it-

"Pet?" The man questioned.

"I'm sorry!" Alex squeaked out quickly before ducking his head and breathing heavily, scared of what would happen next, but continuing, "I'm sorry f-for trying to escape. I... I swear I won't try again. I learnt my lesson! I did... I'm sorry master, I'm so s-sorry."

Tears pricked his eyes as he waited for the man to say something, fearing the worst. 

Sneaking a glance up, he was surprised to see a grin on the man's face, "You're forgiven." At those words, Alex seemed to deflate as the tension left his body. He wouldn't be punished now, given, it probably didnt mean that he wouldn't be hurt. But it meant that he wouldn't be hurt too much. 

He still couldnt help but flinch a little when he felt hands in his hair, tugging his head back a little as the man leaned forward and kissed him. Alex stayed very still and let the man do whatever he wanted. At first the lips stayed gentle and probing, but when the hands in Alex's hair tightened in warning, Alex quickly realised that the man wanted him to open his mouth, and did so. 

The man would get what he wanted, and Alex would rather give it to him willingly then have it taken in other much more painful ways. And anyway, this kiss was far more gentle than most things the man had done to him before.

Just then there was the sound of a phone ringing, which made Alex jump and pull away a little before he froze, remembering the rules. He hesitantly looked up at the man, but found that he was looking down at his phone, before he straightened up, informing Alex that he would be back to 'play' in 15 mins and leaving the room.

Alex's eyes followed the man's retreating back as he talked away on the phone. The man had left the door open this time. Alex wasn't restrained in anyway. But then again, why would he be? He could barely walk. 

Alex cautiously got up on wobbly legs and went up to the room's door, not intending to step out. He could still faintly hear the voice of his master from somewhere down the hallway, on the opposite end of the hallway though... was what appeared to be the... it couldn't, really? 

Alex's could feel his heart thundering in his chest, but his ears were numb, even though he could still vaguely make out the businesslike voice of his master. 

The front door, freedom, was just a few steps away. And his master was on the opposite end of the hallways, away from sight. Literally. Should he try...?

He took a shaky step back as he shuddered. No, absolutely not. After a punishment like that. It was a wonder he could even think straight, let alone think about escaping.

But seeing it, there, in front of him. It was so easy. But what if it was a trap? Just to see if he had learned his lesson? He would surely not survive through his punishment then. Or maybe the man would really kill him. Which would perhaps be preferable, Alex thought. 

But could he live with himself knowing that there had been a way and he hadn't even tried? But he had tried, once, hadn't he? And had paid dearly for it. Was it really so bad of him to not wish for more pain?

Alex made a noise which was halfway between a huff of frustration and a sob of helplessness. He didn't want to be stuck in these decisions! He didn't want to think of himself as a coward, but the thought of going through more pain, he just couldn't.

How long had he spent telling himself he'd never ever even dream about escaping ever again? And here he was, minutes after his punishment, contemplating it again.

So he slid back into bed before his master could come back and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his head in them and hoped he was making the right choice, and not just the easy one at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really realllly hope you liked it. Please please please review and tell me what you thought about it. These reviews seriously make my day. And since I gave y'all such a long chapter, can I get a teeny tiny comment in return?


	8. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't want to enjoy his reward. But he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter got a little late. But its here now!   
Unedited.

"P-please don't." 

"Shhh, this isn't a punishment, it doesn't have to hurt," the man whispered as he pulled Alex's legs back down, spreading them apart as he tried to close them again. 

The man had come back to the room after completing his call and had looked pleased to see Alex sitting docile on the bed, and had said he would be rewarding him for taking his punishment so well. Now his hands were cuffed to the headboard of the bed with the man straddling him. For some reason, it didn't feel like much of a reward. 

His back was hurting from rubbing against the bedsheets, but when the man noticed his discomfort, he'd only said that it'd remind him not to get too lost in his reward and to remember what happens when he disobeys. As if he was gonna forget anytime soon.

The man ran his fingers down Alex's sides, caressing, lowering his mouth to his split lips and kissing him gently. Alex tried not to flinch, the man was being gentle right now, and he wanted the kind ministrations to continue, however much they off put him.

He had put his knees in between Alex's legs to keep him from closing them completely, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable. Will he be raped now? It certainly did seem like it. 

His breath hitched, the thought of losing his virginity so brutally and to a stranger, to such a cruel rapist... it made him sick. He only hoped the man would be gentle. 

The man had moved down to kissing his throat and sucking on it, biting and surely leaving marks and bruises. He bought his hand up and tweaked one of Alex's still sensitive nipples, making him gasp. 

"Still tender, hm? Should I clamp them? They look really good in them, don't they?" The man hummed softly as he moved down and took in his nipple between his lips, nibbling lightly, while rubbing the other one between his thumb and index finger. 

Alex's nipples were still bruised and sore from their earlier treatment, and the man's attentions were entirely unwelcome. But his body couldnt help reacting as they hardened, making him arc ever so slightly. 

But then the man's words processed in his mind and his eyes widened as he choked out, "No! Please, Master, please don't use the clamps. They- they hurt... so much."

The man ignored his pleas and bit down on his nipple, not too hard, but hard enough that it sent a confusing spark of pain and pleasure through his chest. After that, he thankfully moved down on Alex's body.

"Spread your legs," the man said, and even though every nerve in Alex's body was telling him to squeeze his legs shut, he spread them open the barest bit by himself after the man had scooted back.

After a murmered praise, the man gathered a couple things from the bedside table, which Alex, to his trepidation, couldn't see, before he pressed one slick finger into his hole. He was still slightly stretched from the butt plug, which had been shoved in dry earlier, so the finger wasn't uncomfortable. 

The man pushed it up inside until the last knuckle and then twisted it, before curling it, which made the finger hit Alex's prostate and he gasped. 

The man smirked and pulled out the finger and pushed it back in, slowly, but this time accompanied with another finger. When both the fingers were completely in, he spread them apart, scissorinng Alex and providing a slight stretch. 

The man pumped the fingers in and out of the boy for a while, occasionally, and randomly, hitting his prostate and making the bound boy squirm, but Alex didn't dare close his legs. Not yet, anyway.

Without warning, the man thrust a third finger all the way in, making Alex squeak in surprise and discomfort. He wasn't in any real pain right now though, so he didn't protest. 

"You aren't making much noise, are you, pet?" The man whispered as his started thrusting all three fingers in and out of Alex a little more roughly than before. He wriggled his fingers inside the boy, making him gasp as his prostate was stimulated, he splayed his fingers apart, stretching Alex more.

The boy's cock was fully hard now.

"I think we can remedy that," the man continued before completely taking out his fingers from Alex's ass, making Alex let out an almost involuntary noise of disappointment.

The man just gave him a smirk before picking up one of the items he had bought. It was another, thin butt plug, Alex wasnt sure if it was the same one which had been inserted in him before, but it looked slightly longer than that.

This was starting to uncannily resemble his earlier punishment, despite the use of lube, and even though Alex wanted more simulation to come, he didn't want another vibrating plug (if that was it) inside him. "M-master, you said I'm... I'm not being punished anymore, right? W-what did I-" he started haltingly.

"Ssh," the man quitened him with a finger pressed against Alex's lips, "Just enjoy. This is a reward, not a punishment, I said so before, didn't I?"

Alex fell silent and nodded once, suppressing the urge to whimper. The man gave a pleased smirk and slicked the plug with liberal amounts of lube before sliding it into Alex, making him moan softly as it sunk in, rubbing against his insides in maddening ways without a flicker of the sting he had felt in his previous encounter with it.

"Like it?" The man inquired, Alex wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer the question or not, so he remained quiet, "You'll like it more," the man said, right before the plug started vibrating, making Alex jolt a little and groan loudly, as it was sitting snugly against his prostate.

If it was the same plug as before, which Alex was now fairly sure it was, then these vibrations could go quite a bit further up from the intensity they were at, but he was already starting to squirm.

And that was before the man took his cock in his hand, leaning over and giving the slit a lick. Fuck. Alex cried out at the intense feeling and tugged at th restraints, this time trying to close his legs.

The man gave an amused chuckle and let go of Alex's cock, climbing off of him, leaving him breathing heavily and still squirming as the plug vibrated away and he was left unsated, "Mas- Master?" 

"I was wondering when you'd do that, can't have you closing your legs."

The man took out some shackles and chained Alex's legs wide apart at the separate bed posts, before settling in his previous position. 

"Now that everything is completely ready, we can begin with the actual reward, hmm? Are you excited, pet?" As the man said this, he pinched Alex's inner thigh, hard; making him squeal slightly at the unexpected harshness as he stammered out an affirmative.

As the vibrations went up a notch, Alex's only thought was that at least he wasn't wearing a cock ring this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sad about the number of comments but oh well. People are actually reading this story and I'm really glad about it.


	9. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets his reward, and it might be a little too much for him to handle.

The vibrations in Alex's ass went up a notch and he bucked slightly, letting out a moan as the man gave a smirk from above him. 

He took hold of Alex's cock again and bent down, blowing lightly on the tip and making Alex shudder. The man's large hand, encasing Alex's cock, while the vibrator buzzed away in his ass, were just on the other side of maddening.

The man ran his fingers from the root to the tip of his cock, teasingly. 

The man bent down again, smirking, and this time took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Alex made an incoherent noise of surprise and bucked a little more as the pleasure suddenly hiked.

While the man sucked at the head, he was still thumbing the base of Alex's cock between his forefinger and thumb. Alex wasn't really sure he'd last longer than a couple minutes if this was how the man was gonna go about it, especially with the vibrations in his ass. 

When the man finally removed his mouth, Alex couldn't help the disappointed noise from escaping him. 

"Don't worry, pet. You won't be disappointed for long," the man said, looking him over as he picked up another item that he had bought over from before. 

Alex still couldn't see what it was, but he had some hope that it probably wasn't something to hurt him. Probably. 

Alex's cock was throbbing for attention, but the man scooted back a little. He pressed his fingers against the vibrating plug in Alex's ass, pushing it deeper in and making him gasp. 

Then the vibrations went up again.

Alex wondered if too much squirming would anger his Master, but then concluded that even if it did, there was nothing that he could do about it, anyway.

"Remember, no cumming without permission." The man reminded Alex, right before he pressed something in the space between his ass and balls, making Alex jolt. 

That was before the thing started vibrating, and then Alex was bucking and jerking wildly. The man pressed the wand harder into Alex and he wondered if he would pass out.

He wasn't even sure if the sensation was pleasure anymore, but he sure wanted to come. And the man wasn't even touching his cock right now. He was holding back from coming from the sheer fear of punishment.

"Nnngggh... M-master... can-can I please, nnghhh! Come!" Alex wondered if his sentence had been coherent enough for the man to understand, but then again, the man could probably decipher what he wanted. 

"No," Came the flat response and the wand turned off, "Not yet."

The vibrations in his ass went down slightly too, he thought, but maybe not. Alex wasn't even sure anymore. 

The man took his cock in his hands and ran his tongue from the root to the tip ever so slowly before taking hold of it in his hand and started pumping while licking the tip teasingly every now and then. 

Alex squirmed and jerked in the bed, trying to rub against the man's hands and get more pleasure, but the man just tightened his grip on his cock and slowed down his licking too. 

With his other hand, the man cupped one of Alex's balls and started massaging them, knowing exactly how to work his hands; and tongue. Alex made a desperate noise somewhere deep in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. 

The pleasure was almost enough to make him come, but not quite, and it was driving him crazy. 

Alex's eyes flew open and he yelled out when the man suddenly engulfed his cock completely in his mouth. And damn, was he skilled with it. 

The man hollowed out his cheeks, sucked, and swirled his tongue around before putting his head back up and licking the tip just barely. Then he ran his tongue down from the head to the base of Alex's cock, tantalizingly. 

All the while, Alex was a writhing, moaning mass under the man. At this rate he would come soon and he couldn't afford that. 

"Ma-Mast-aaaggnnnn, Master," Alex started, haltingly, as the vibrations in his ass went up a little too many levels, "P-please, may I, hggghhhhhh, may I come, now?"

The man let go of the desperate boy's cock with a pop and gave a smirk as he said, "You may if you can." He didn't dive right back in after that, contrary to what Alex had expected, making him let out a frustrated groan.

The man took the vibrating wand in his hand again, rubbing it against one of Alex's balls gently as he fondled with the other with his hand, the pleasure still too much and too little at the same time. 

Then the man removed his hand and the wand, the vibrations in his ass also went down a little. Alex wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. 

Suddenly the man jammed a finger in the space between his ass and balls, pressing and rubbing while the vibrator throbbed inside him. Alex let out a low whine in his throat as his pleasure started mounting higher and higher again. 

He jolted harshly when the man, this time, stroked his cock with the vibrating wand. The man ran it all over, from root to tip, keeping it pressed at the tip until the boy was near delirious and screaming and just about to come-

And then the man removed it, along with his finger. 

Alex cried out loudly, distraught. His back arching so harshly he thought it would break. 

"P-please, please, I-I need," incoherent pleas were bubbling out of his mouth now, eyes damp with desperate tears.

"Yes?" The man asked, a small smile playing at his lips as he idly rubbed his finger at the tip of Alex's cock again, "What is it that you need?"

"T-to, to come, ple-please." Alex's voice was cracking from desperation as he spoke those words, and the man wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking gently but sending sparks of electricity through his oversensitised body.

"I've already given you the permission pet, you must not need it enough yet." 

Alex writhed as the wand found its mark at the same point, his perineum. He was so, so close. Yet not close enough. 

Releasing his cock, the man used his other hand to push the vibrating plug deeper into Alex's ass, pushing it against his prostrate, before rotating it inside him.

Maybe, just maybe if he kept quiet and gave no indication that he was about to cum, the man won't be able to stop the stimulation in time and Alex would be able to come. 

But then, again, right before sweet release, the man removed the wand and let go of the plug. The worst part was that Alex still got the sensations, just not enough to let him cum.

Alex was whimpering and near sobbing now. The man bent forward and bit his lips lightly before kissing him roughly, going down to his jaws, sucking, as the overwhelming sensation and pressure to come in his cock went down slightly. Alex wanted to turn his head away but was scared of the repercussions. 

Right when he thought he wasn't at the edge of an orgasm anymore, the man bent down again, and pressed the wand to his perineum. The vibrations too, seemingly increased tenfold and Alex let out an almost inhuman squeak which was reminiscent of a shriek. 

And that was before the man bent down and licked his cock from base to tip in one big swipe which undid him completely. 

For one moment, Alex saw white. His lower half one buzzing, electrifying mass of sensation sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. 

After that, the sensation continued, the plug was still in his ass, vibrating. The wand was still pressed against him. It was getting uncomfortable. 

Alex squirmed and moaned softly, looking up at his master. The man merely smirked as he stroked Alex's cock slowly, making him writh and cry out from overstimulation.

"Mahh-master, plea-please stop," he started as his back arched, hands and legs pulling at the restraints in vain. 

"Why?" The man asked, nonchalant.

"Nnngggh.... hurts..." the man's strokes were slow and steady, the plug was vibrating at a steady slow speed and it was driving Alex crazy after the orgasm he'd had.

"Ah, alright then." And the man removed his hand. And the wand, and the plug stopped. Just like that, at Alex's plea. 

Had the man really listened to him...? Before he could really contemplate it further, something was pressing against his lips. He looked to see the man's fingers covered in his own cooling cum. 

Alex made a disgusted noise in his throat and tried to turn his head away, but the man was having none of that. His cheek was met with an open palmed strike from the man's other hand so suddenly that Alex was left reeling from the blow. 

"That wasn't a request, pet," the man said calmly as he bought his cum covered fingers to the boy's mouth again. Alex gave the man a small fearful glance, deciding not to anger him further, and shutting his eyes he opened his mouth just the tiniest bit. 

The man found it enough for him to shove his fingers in and give Alex the order to lick it clean, which he had no choice but to obey. 

Alex had thought it would be enough, but then the man scooped up more of his come from where it was pooling on his belly and bought it up to his mouth, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

By the time Alex was done, he thought he would throw up. But that was just not an option, not if he didn't want to be punished, and he would rather die than face a punishment for throwing up... and he was so exhausted right now, he wouldnt he able to take it. He wasnt he even sure how he was even conscious right now. 

The pleasurable buzz in his body had certainly lost some of its spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!!! Please comment amd let me know what you think!


	10. Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to earn water.

Alex was thirsty.

Really, really thirsty. He was also hungry, but the thirst overrode the hunger. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything except cum since being kidnapped and it was starting to take its toll.

But he also knew that just asking the man for water  _ probably  _ wasn't going to work. But trying couldnt hurt, could it?  _ Well, in this case, it certainly could _ , he thought bitterly, thinking back on all the slaps he had recieved from his Master.

Currently, kneeling in the kitchen as the man hummed and cooked, Alex thought that he looked so utterly and absurdly  _ normal,  _ that no one could have possibly thought that he'd be capable of kidnapping a person and making them their sex slave.

He also seemed like an exceptionally good cook.

Alex was light headed from dehydration, and really couldn't afford to procrastinate more on asking, or begging, if the situation so requires, for water; and he'd been putting it off with inconsequential thoughts due to fear for a while now.

So he swallowed the lump of what was probably terror in his throat, and whispered in a soft voice, "Master?"

The man paused beating his eggs, and looked straight towards Alex, and for a moment Alex lost his voice.

"Yes?"

"M-may I have some wa-water?" Alex quickly squeaked out, staring at the floor, his hands clasped in his lap.

"Ah," the man said, as he set down the bowl and spatula, before coming over to where Alex was kneeling, making him tense, "So you finally caved in, didn't you?"

So the man had been waiting for him to ask? Alex didn't know if that bode well for him or not.

The man slipped a hand into Alex's hair, running it through it slowly before tilting Alex's head back a little and making him look up, "Why should I give you water?"

Alex let out a small whimper at that, almost yelling out 'because I need it'. Something that would have definitely earned him a slap at the very least.

"Be-because I'm thirsty?" Alex ventured cautiously, although he knew merely stating the reason won't get him what he wanted.

The hand in his hair tightened just a fraction, making Alex wince as he tensed further. The man said, "Are you?"

"Yes Master."

"Can you prove it to me?" The man asked, a smirk on his face, and his voice, as he tilted Alex's head back until it couldn't bend further.

Alex swallowed thickly, stuttering out, "H-how?"

"Show me just how much you want water by giving me a blowjob. And not just me fucking your face. It has to be a good one, good enough to convince me to give you water.

Alex's neck was starting to ache from being held back so long, but he felt the shadow pain at the back of his throat and jaws as he remembered the last time the man had facefucked him.

He was thirsty, though. And he was sure the man might just refrain from giving Alex water until the moment he was literally on the verge of dying, and still get his blowjob out.

"So?" The man asked, his voice impatient, startling Alex out of his reverie.

"I'll, I'll try." Alex wanted to shake off the hand in his hair, but somehow managed to stop himself from doing so. Not that it would have done much good anyway.

The man smiled and loosened his hand, ruffling Alex's hair before taking it off and saying, "Good, now go to my bedroom and kneel by the bedside. Wait for me. Oh, also, you'll crawl."

"What?" Alex hadn't intended for it to come out so loud and he visibly flinched, expecting to be slapped. But the man just looked at him sharply before repeating, "I said, you'll crawl."

"Yes master," Alex said softly as he quickly made his way over to the man's bedroom on his hands and knees.

The man followed in after a few minutes, Alex was kneeling as instructed and the man made his way over to him.

Standing over him, he said "Let's begin then. Open my pants."

Alex fumbled with the belt buckle, moving on to the buttons and zipper as fast as his shaky fingers could take him.

He risked a glance up to see that the man seemed irked about something, which scared Alex. But since he wasn't actively saying anything about it, perhaps he could let it go.

Once he was done, Alex stared at the man's enormous cock, dreading taking it in his mouth.

He also wondered why the man hadn't fucked him yet, not that he was complaining, especially considering the size.

"Do you even want your water or not?" The man asked when Alex took too long staring, which spurred him to lean forward and take the man's cock in his hand, as he slowly slipped the tip into his mouth.

He sucked a little at the tip, delaying takin the whole thing in, but he could feel the man's patience wearing thin so he slowly took in more length. When about half of the cock was in his mouth, Alex started feeling really uncomfortable.

"I'd really prefer it if you kept your hands behind your back," the remark was casual, but Alex's hands snapped back, crossing at the wrists behind his hack.

Bobbing his head a little, he tried taking in more of the man's cock, while also trying not to gag. His jaw had already started aching and he wasn't sure if he could really go further, but then he felt the man's hand in his hair. A gentle grip, for now.

"Mmmh, use your tongue," he instructed.

Alex tried doing what he was told, but he was sure his work was sloppy, and probably didn't feel good. He was also distracted by the possibility of the hand in his hair pushing his head down on the cock.

"Are you planning on taking more in?" Alex risked a glance up at the man, fearing an irritated look. But the man almost looked genuinely curious.

Closing his eyes, and shifting a little on his knees, Alex took another very small ammount of length in. He could almost feel the cock touching the back of his throat. He wondered what would be the punishment if he threw up on the man's cock. Although it'd probably be just bile.

"I don't see you really wanting that water here," The man said, his voice light. The hand in Alex's hair had never once put pressure on it or pulled. It looked like the man was really leaving this upto him.

And the fact that the man wasn't reacting to the blowjob at all terrified him. What if he couldn't make the man cum? Would he just facefuck him without giving him anything?

That thought made Alex redouble his efforts to pleasure the man, even though his tongue was moving sluggishly now and it felt like his jaw would never be able to close again.

He also almost took the man till the root. Almost. It had been nearly too fast, as he gagged and almost pulled off, but managed to restrain himself and swallow around it.

He shifted again on his knees, which had also started aching badly. His eyes were watering a little as he sucked slowly on the cock.

"You can hum a little, hollow out your cheeks, bob your head up and down," The man advised as he ran his fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex tried humming around the cock, making low vibrations run through it and felt the hand in his hair tighten a little. He risked another glance up to see that the man had his eyes closed. It didn't  _ look _ like he was upset, so he continued humming for a while before slowly taking his head off the cock.

Not wanting to anger the man, he quickly ran his tongue up and down the length of the shaft. He knew that wasn't what the man had instructed, but the man didn't seem angry about it.

Finally, finally precum was starting to leak from the tip. Which Alex licked, before taking in half the cock again, slowly, very slowly taking more.

Sucking as vigorously and swirling his tongue around as much as he could, Alex took in almost 3/4th of the cock.

"There's the enthusiasm," the man said, his voice a little breathy. As soon as he said this, cum started shooting down Alex's throat. He tried pulling away, but this time the man's hand held him still so he couldn't.

Alex just gripped his wrists together behind his back as the man came in his mouth, telling him to 'suck it all'.

When the man pulled out, there was a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Alex swallowed several times, staring at the ground while the man did his pants up.

"You can bring your hands back to your sides now."

Alex did so before quietly whispering, "M-May I have water now, Master?"

"Well, you did manage a half decent job," he started walking towards the door, before pausing to turn back and say, "Also, crawl."

Alex grimaced but obediently crawled behind the man back to the kitchen, where the man filled a glass with water.

The man stared at Alex kneeling beside the counter for a moment, a horrible moment where Alex thought that perhaps the man won't give him water after all, but that was gone when the man said, "You can sit however you want."

Alex let out a small sigh of relief as he got off his aching knees, leaning back against the counter and sitting cross legged, whispering, "Thank you, Master."

"At least you've got manners," the man said as he gave the glass to Alex. His hands were a little shaky, but he took it. He almost chugged it in one go, but managed to restrain himself to still fast but smaller gulps of water.

At least the man was true to his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment y'all, please? Feed a poor writer's soul, will ya?


	11. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend comes over.

The door bell rang. 

Alex startled when he heard the loud ding, his eyes widening. Someone was here. If he managed to indicate that he was here right now to that person... 

Alex risked a quick glance up at his master, almost afraid that he might have seen the hopeful expression on Alex's face, but the man wasn't even paying attention to him, rather he was already moving towards the door. Although he did motion for Alex to stay and not move. 

Alex could distantly hear the sounds of muffled conversation from the entrance, and gathered the visitor was another male, who seemed pretty friendly with his master. 

As the sounds started getting closer, Alex realised they were heading towards where he was, making him feel something between panic and hope. 

As the man entered the room Alex was in with another tall lanky man in tow, the newcomer's eyes fixated on Alex, making him let out a small indignated and embarrassed squeak before he brought his hands up to cover up. 

His master gave Alex a warning glance, immediately prompting Alex to slowly remove his hands and providing the man and his 'friend' a nice view of his naked self in all its glory. 

"So, this is the boy, huh Myles?" So his master's name was Myles, Alex thought, trying to distract himself from their assessing gazes. 

"Well, he is the only other person in the room besides us." Myles replied in a dry voice. 

"He's a treat," the lanky man smirked, finally turning his gaze away from Alex. "What all have you done with him yet?"

Alex was bewildered. How could someone talk so naturally about someone who was being kept captive? As a sex slave no less. 

"I believe that's none of your business." Myles raised an eyebrow, "Hey Louis, didn't you say you wanted to have fun?" 

At that Louis's eyes lit up, "You'll really let me?" 

"It's only because I trust you." Myles rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm.

"So, when?" Louis looked like a child asking when he'd get to open his presents, and Alex had a bad feeling that he was the said present. 

Alex let out a small whine, which didn't fail to attract Myles' attention, at which Myles' eyes turned stern as he said, "You'll obey and behave." 

Alex lowered his eyes, whispering, "Yes Master." 

Seeing that Alex wasn't going to complain, Myles turned back to Louis, saying, "How about now? I've got to leave for a couple hours and I'd been wondering what to do with him."

"I'm your man," Louis grinned. 

"Well then, I'll be right back." Myles beckoned Alex to follow him as he went into his room. Face flaming and wanting to die, he crawled after him. 

In the room, Myles rummaged around his closet and took out a suit, he looked at Alex kneeling on the floor and said, "Wait here," before heading into the bathroom.

Alex shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable on his knees, too afraid to change positions. 

After what felt like hours but was probably only about 10 minutes, his master came out, having changed his clothes. 

"Please don't leave me with him," Alex blurted out, having been steeling himself to speak the whole time Myles had been in the bathroom. But the instant the words left his mouth, before he even saw his master's expression, he realised that it had been a mistake.

Myles paused in cuffing his sleeves, and walked over to Alex, towering over his kneeling form. Alex struggled not to whimper as he stared at the floor. 

The man bent down on one knee and leaned over at Alex. Even half kneeling down Myles looked so intimidating that Alex whimpered. 

Myles slipped a hand into Alex's hair, yanking his head back and twisting harshly, making Alex cry out. 

"Look boy, Alex, I can do whatever I want with you, and if I want to give you to Loius, then that's what I'll do and you'll obey." 

Eyes watering, Alex stuttered out, "Ye-yes sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

"If I hear that you misbehaved at all in my absence, I say you prepare yourself for some serious punishment," the threatening gleam in Myles' eyes scared Alex out of his wits, but he answered softly, "Yes Master." 

Finally releasing Alex's hair, Myles gave a satisfied grunt and stood up, "Come, now."

Alex followed silently, just hoping that Loius would be kind. 

Myles 'handed over' Alex to Loius and went towards the front door. Louis was grinning down at Alex when Myles called out, "Also, don't fuck him and don't give him food."

Alex's heart sunk. No food? Even though he had gotten plenty of water earlier, he was pretty hungry and hoping Myles or Louis would have fed him. 

As soon as Myles left, Louis turned towards Alex, "Time for fun! Follow me." 

Alex had to scramble after Loius as he practically skipped towards a spare bedroom. Once there, Louis picked Alex up as if he weighed nothing and set him on the bed, commanding him to not move. 

Myles' threat still ringing clearly in his head, Alex obeyed silently. Loius grabbed some ropes from a drawer and started tying Alex spread eagle to the bed. 

Alex felt a sense of foreboding as his legs were pulled apart and tied to the bedposts. Louis stood back as if to admire his work. 

Finally gathering his courage, and any shreds of hope he might have had, Alex ventured, "L-Louis?" 

"Hm?" Loius hummed, walking around Alex. Taking the fact that he didn't want Alex to call him Master or Sir as a good indicator, Alex continued, "He has kidnapped me. Do you know that?" 

"Yep," Loius said, popping the p. 

Alex swallowed harshly, getting desperate, raising his voice a little, "He actually kidnapped me! I'm not here of my own violation!"

"I know, must have been scary, huh?" The worst part about what Loius said was that he sounded genuinely sympathetic. 

"Are you even listening to me? This is not a role play! He has really kidnapped me!" Alex was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm aware. But we could do a roleplay if you want. I've got some really great--"

"Can't you see? This man's crazy! You're crazy!" Alex let out a broken sob as it dawned on him that this man wasn't going to help him. 

"Aw, don't be mean," Louis pouted as he went through the contents of a drawer. 

Now that Alex knew that Louis definitely wouldn't help him, the gleam of delight in his eyes almost made him look unhinged. And made Alex scared. 

Louis came up with a... wand in his hand. The one Myles had used on Alex while giving him his 'reward'. And a small whip with multiple lashes. 

"What are you going to, to do?" Alex asked, lower lip quivering. 

"Don't act so scared, it's not like I'm going to fuck you." 

Louis went around the bed, standing beside Alex and lashed the whip once, making him flinch and tense. But Louis just hit the bed. 

"Yum." Louis said, before lifting the whip again. This time he hit Alex across the stomach, decorating it with multiple bright red stripes and making him cry out. 

"Do you know what's this called?" Loius asked casually, running his hand across Alex's skin. Alex didn't reply. 

"So silent." The whip came down again, this time across his chest. "I asked, do you-"

"N-no! I do- don't know," Alex rushed out, knowing it was wise not to anger Louis. 

"Ah. Thought so," Louis walked around the bed again, this time standing near the foot, "This is called a cat o' nine tails," He ran a hand up and down Alex's legs. "Interesting name, hm? It's my favourite." Louis struck Alex's legs, making him pull slightly on the ropes.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Duh!" Alex yelled out, desperately wanting to rub the burning sting, before he realised what he'd said. 

"That was rude," Loius said before hitting Alex on his thigh. Dangerously close to his cock. And then, without pause, he hit his cock. This particular strike was lighter than the rest, but it still hurt like hell.

"Ngghhh! I'm sorry!" Alex cried out, trying to close his legs. 

"Only sorry because I hit you?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tears were welling up in his eyes as Alex said, "I'm sorry... I won- I won't be rude again." 

"That doesn't answer my question," the next strike landed over his stomach again, making Alex arch a little, as of he could get away from the pain, "But alright, I guess. Just three more. To honour my favourite whip." 

Alex bit his lip and closed his eyes, bracing himself as the whip landed again. On his stomach. He couldn't contain his cry of pain from the multiple assaults on the same area. 

"Such a beautiful shade of red," Loius said, running his stomach, "Open your eyes please." 

Alex's eyes snapped open as he inhaled deeply, trying to breathe through the pain. As soon as his eyes opened, another strike landed, this time on his chest. 

"Just one more," Loius was smiling and Alex felt sick. The next strike landed on his balls, so hard and fast that it rendered Alex breathless and voiceless. 

"Done," Alex had his eyes squeezed shut as Louis spoke, "I wanted the last one to be memorable." 

To Alex, all of them had been memorable. But he couldn't exactly complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy soo, I'm wondering if I should take requests. For one shots and stuff, I'll make a separate series/story for that. You can leave them in the comment section, not sure when or IF I'll get to them, though. It's a writing practice mostly.
> 
> I'd been so fucking excited to introduce Louis to y'all. I love him so much. I'm also currently working on a spin off starring Louis and his boy. 
> 
> Comments spurr me to write faster and genuinely make my day, consider leaving one? Eeeh.


	12. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex discovers a whole new level of pleasure- or discomfort.

Alex's eyes followed Louis as he put the cursed whip back in place, wondering what his next tool of torture would be. 

He let out a shaky breath when he saw Louis return with the wand. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. 

Loius was grinning as he circled him, "Myles has got a really good eye." He ran a hand over the red skin on Alex's stomach carressingly before continuing, "Don't you think?" When Alex didn't reply, there was a harsh pinch at the base of his cock, making him yelp. "What do you think?" 

"I- y-yes sir?" Alex didn't know what to say, should he be flattered that Myles had kidnapped him? 

"Gah, so polite, aren't you?" Louis smakced Alex's thigh, making him hiss softly.

"Um, thank you." Alex quickly said. He was starting to learn that Louis liked him vocal.

Loius hummed and started stroking Alex's cock with one hand, while massaging his balls with another. His hands were warm, and they felt good and Alex couldn't help but let out a soft noise from the back of his throat. Loius smiled at that and sped up, bringing Alex to full hardness before slowing down.

"Tell me, Alex. How were you taken?" Loius asked casually as his hands worked. 

"At- uhm, at gunpoint." Alex replied, shuddering when Loius squeezed with just the right ammount of pressure, pressing on the tip slightly. He thrusted into the hand, the pleasure building fast. 

It was embarrassing how fast he has come so close to coming with just a handjob. 

"Dramatic," Loius commented. He wasn't stopping, which was weird, because Alex had gotten so used to being bought to the brink and then not given release. Would he have to ask for permission? _Better safe than sorry, _he thought. 

"May I cum?" he asked, breathing slightly heavy. At his words, a delighted gleam took over Loius' eyes and he replied, "Oh, Myles really _is_ great."

_Well, that wasn't an answer._

Swallowing a little and wondering if asking again would anger Loius, Alex ventured, "L-loius?"

"Oh yes, you can," came the prompt answer. 

It took only a few more skilled strokes of Loius' hand to make Alex cum. It wasn't nearly as spectacular as when he'd cummed recieving his 'reward' from his master, but still better than anything he could have done himself.

Loius kept going, and Alex squirmed in discomfort, hoping he'd stop in a moment. He didn't.

"Loius, s-stop," 

"Nope." Loius replied in a nochalant tone. The hand was starting to hurt and Alex pulled at his restraints. "P-please," Alex tried again. 

"Why would I do that?" Loius asked, speeding up, making Alex arch, trying to get away from the overstimulation.

"It hurts," Alex whimpered, but he was slowly starting to get hard again. 

"Give it a moment, honey." Loius bent over and blew over his cock, making Alex shiver. 

As the pleasure built up once again, albiet slowly, the pain receded and Alex relaxed a little. Loius never once paused in his ministrations, working over Alex's cock expertly until Alex was about to cum once again. 

Before Alex could even think of asking for permission, Loius said, "Cum when you can."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Alex came, then muttered a small 'thank you', trying to please Loius.

The hand was finally removed, and Alex sighed in relief. 

Until a jolt of vibration between his balls shook his entire body.

Alec cried out loudly. "Damn, loud." Loius chuckled. 

The wand, how could he have forgotten about the fucking wand. For the first couple seconds, Alex was unable to speak as sensations overrode his circuits, but then he babbled, "P-please stop, please, please, please."

He was bucking and struggling wildly, but Loius had a had a hand pressed over his stomach, and the other one pressing against the base of his cock. Then he ran it over the length of it and Alex yelled out. 

"Not at all, I'm having so much fun," Loius grinned, pressing the wand at the tip and making Alex let out a groan as he pulled at the ropes tying him to the bed. 

Loius removed his hand from over Alex's stomach and took hold of his balls, rolling them between his fingers as the wand buzzed away. 

How was the wand_ so fucking strong_ anyway? Alex's arms were starting to ache from the force he was pulling at them from, but he couldn't help it. It felt too sensitive and Loius was being too enthusiastic. 

It took a lot longer than before, but Loius never lost his fervour, and Alex came again. He didn't ask for permission this time, and Loius didn't expressivly give it, but Alex didn't think ti was needed. 

"No more, pl-please, no, no more." Alex said, breathless.

Loius shrugged, a devilish gleam in his eyes, before saying, "Sorry." And continued. 

Alex started sobbing. 

It was too much, he bucked and whined and pulled and begged, but Loius just said some soothing nonsense and continued his torture. 

Then Loius wriggled one finger into Alex's ass, making him gasp, "Wh- b-but, Master sai-," 

"Aw, don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you." There was no lube, but after being stretched out with the vibrator and his master's fingers before, Loius' finger hardly caused any discomfort. Especially compared to the wand he was holding pressed against his cock.

Loius got in another finger before wriggling them around, and suddenly hit his prostate, making Alex squeak. "Aha!" Loius said, beaming as he scissored his fingers, his grip on the wand never loosening. 

Alex wondered if he could hit his head on the headboard of the bed hard enough to pass out, but decided agaisnt it. His arms felt like they were going to fall off from all the pulling, but he didn't stop. 

"This is a whole new world of pleasure, boy. Try to enjoy it." Loius said, leaning down to lick the tip of Alex's cock. Alex twisted almost unnaturally, attempting to get away from the stimulation, but to no avail.

"Just, just stop, please." Alex whispered, trying to curl in on himself.

Loius tsked but didn't stop. Not until almost another twenty minutes had passed and Alex came yet again. He didn't even beg Loius to stop this time, just cried softly, hoping he'd pass out soon.

But Loius stopped. Alex opened his eyes, blinking, almost not believing that the seemingly endless torment was over. The wand and fingers were gone. 

"I will untie you now. And I know I was harsh, but," Loius came over to Alex's arms, pausing just before untieing them, "Don't hit me."

Alex just stared at him. 

He didn't move even when he was untied. Loius took one of Alex's wrists in one hand and frowned. "Well, now that's inconvinient." 

Alex looked to see what Loius was talking about, and that was when he noticed the rope burns. So there _was _a reason his wrists ached so horribly.

When Loius let go of his arm, Alex bought it down and cradled it at his chest. Loius went over and made quick work of his legs, which, turned out, weren't in a much better condition than his hands.

"Be right back, don't move." As if Alex had any energy left to move.

Louis came back with a wet rag, and cleaned the mess on Alex. At least he didn't make him eat it. And the rag was warm too, so it felt nice.

"Your wrists must hurt, hm?" Louis asked, picking up a small jar of what looked like cream. Alex felt a small spark of hope, and he mumbled a soft affirmative.

"Here, give me your hand." Thecream was cool to touch and felt heavenly on his wrist.

"Thank you," Alex whispered sincerely when Loius was finished with his legs.

"Well, you're very welcome." His smile still unsettled Alex a little and he was almost starting to miss Myles. Alex shrunk back into the bed a little, wondering what else Loius planned on doing.

Noting this, Louis spoke quickly, "Oh no, don't worry. I'm done with you for today. You can sleep until Myles gets back." 

The words immediately relaxed Alex, and the exhaustion he was already feeling immediately took over as he turned over to his side, curling up into a ball.

A small chuckle of 'cute' came from the door as Loius left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, hope you like it. I'm not sure if this would be the last of Louis you'd see in THIS fic, but I can assure you, I'm soon gonna start posting a new fic starring Louis. So to those of you who liked him, you're in for a treat. 
> 
> Also, can I please pretty please get some comments? They keep my muse alive.


	13. Earnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex might or might not get some food.

Alex was woken up by a rough kiss on his lips. His eyes snapped open and for a moment he couldn't figure out where he was. But then he realised Myles was on top of him, his wrists encased in the larger man's hands and held above his head as the man almost seemed to devour his lips.

Breaking the kiss, the man asked, "Did you behave?" 

"Y-yes Master?" At least, Alex thought he had behaved. He _hoped _he had behaved. 

"Good boy," Myles said, releasing his wrists and running his hands through Alex's hair. 

Alex blinked. So, Loius hadn't complained about him to Myles about anything? He hadn't expected him to, but Alex didn't like to get his hopes up.

Myles was staring at Alex's bare throat, his hand resting at one side while he stroked it with his thumb, looking deep in thought. 

Alex wondered if the man would choke him, and if he'd be able to do anything about it. Then his stomach grumbled. Loudly. 

A slow smile crept over Myles's face as he looked down at Alex, "I'm sure you are pretty hungry by now." 

Alex had a bad feeling about this, but he nodded. The man raised his eyebrows, and Alex quickly stuttered out, "Y-yes Master."

Myles got off Alex before ordering him to sit up. He did so with a grown, folding his hands in his lap as he sat back on his ankles on the bed. 

"Tell me, what are you willing to do for food?" 

Alex had known something like this was going to happen, but it didn't make him feel any better, or prepared. This morning, (or what he thought was morning), the man had been satisfied with a blowjob. It couldn't hurt to try. 

"I- I could suck you off?" He ventured carefully. 

Myles hummed, "Appealing, but what else?" 

Oh god, he didn't know. What else would please the man? He could fuck Alex, but if the man wasn't rushing it, then Alex wasn't one to complain. He remembered how hard the man had been after his punishment. Hurting Alex pleased Myles. 

Without thinking it through, hunger driving him, he blurted out, "I- I can... you can, wh-whip me?" 

Myles smirked, "Oh, so you're willing to be whipped for food?"

Remembering how much it had hurt, he whimpered, head down, "Please don't, Master."

"But are you willing?" Myles pressed. 

"I-I don't know," Alex said honestly. Was the pain worth it? He was hungry though, but the man would hurt him sooner or later either way. But to _ask_ for it...

"Alright boy," Myles started, making Alex look up at him, "I'll make you a deal. I whip you, and you won't ask me to stop, or beg me at all. If you manage to do that, you have earned your food for the next one week. What do you say?" 

That certainly did sound appealing, and the man made it sound like he was actually offering him a choice too. A week was a lot. But he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his mouth shut. Swallowing dryly, he whispered, "Yes." 

Myles gave him a smile which made Alex wonder if perhaps he'd made a mistake, but he knew he couldn't pull back now. 

"Follow me," Myles ordered and climbed off the bed, walking towards the door. Alex quietly got off the bed, before asking hesitantly, "Do I- do I have to crawl?" 

Myles gave Alex a look which immidiately made him shrink and get down on all fours, ducking his head. "Don't ask again." Alex crawled after his master.

They were in the room where he'd gotten his punishment and Alex was starting to regret his 'deal'. If the whipping required such preparations, god, it was going to _hurt_. 

"Get up," Myles said. Alex was a little wobbly, but he stood. "Give me your hands."

Taking Alex's hands in his own, Myles frowned, murmuring, "I've old Loius to switch from ropes multiple times."

Then he cuffed his hands above him, not unlike before, and Alex had to keep telling himself to breathe because it kept reminding him of the time he was punished. He had expected the handcuffs to hurt on his chaffed, rope burnt wrists. But they didn't, and with a start Alex realised they were padded handcuffs. 

Myles went round and stood behind Alex, slowly running a hand down his bruised back, making him gasp, before landing a hard slap on his ass, which made him yelp. Then Myles bought his lips close to Alex's ears, whispering, "The moment you ask me to stop, I will. But remember, the deal's off."

"Yes Master," Alex whispered, trying not to beg already. 

Then he heard the whoosh of the belt whisteling through air, flinching. But it didn't land on his back, rather, the floor, with a heavy _crack_. 

Alex's breath hitched. 

"I love seeing you so terrified," Myles said, trailing the belt over Alex's thighs and ass, almost caressingly.

This time when Myles raised his hand to hit, the belt found its mark on Alex's ass. Hard. Alex shrieked. It hurt, it fucking _hurt_. He didn't remember it hurting so much. He was almost reduced to a blabbering mess then and there, but managed to bite his tongue.

Myles squeezed Alex's ass where he'd hit him, eliciting a pained hiss from the boy. 

Myles raised the belt again, and Alex tensed, almost being able to _feel _it coming down on him again. And this time, when the belt snapped with a loud crack, Alex cried out loudly, jerking in his restraints. 

But no pain radiated up his body. The man was playing with him. He loved Alex's fear and he was playing with it. Alex wanted to sob and beg, the anticipation was almost worse than the actual pain. But he had to at least _try_. He bit his tongue harder to keep himself from begging, and tasted blood.

He waited for the next strike, or the next fake strike, whimpering. He would take it, he knew he could take a whipping, he had before and he could now but it still didn't make him any less terrified. 

And then he felt an arm around his waist, along with the handcuffs unlocking. His eyes flew open and he felt himself being lowered to the ground by Myles. 

"I- but I didn't, I didn't beg," Alex said desperately, he hadn't, had he? He had been trying so hard not to, why did Myles stop?

"I know."

"Y-you're not going to, to whip me?"Alex asked, his voice disbelieving. 

"Do you want me to?" Myles asked, to which Alex replied with a loud, "No!"

"Thought so," Myles said, "Follow me." 

In the kitchen, Myles allowed Alex to sit on the chair, and slipped a hand into the boy's hair. "You didn't beg." 

Alex swallowed. But the man had still stopped. 

"I thought you would have, even before the first strike," Myles continued, "But you didn't." He leaned down, kissing Alex on the lips, gently at first, harder after that. The kiss lasted only a few minutes, and then Myles straightened up, "Good boy." He praised. 

Something in Alex seemed to deflate in relief at the two words, "So, I will- I will get food, Master?" 

"You will, and you won't have to do anything to earn it for the next one week." Myles replied. 

Myles really did keep his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, I kind of forgot about this story cuz... reasons. But anyways, here it is. Updates will slow down drastically from here on, unless... y'all give me some encouragement. *wink wink* 
> 
> Stay safe and wash yo hands.


	14. (un)Expected

After a suprisingly filling meal, Myles had led Alex back to the bedroom. The one where Alex had woken up in for the first time. He told Alex to lie on the bed and stripped naked, making Alex's breath hitch. 

There was a pair of handcuffs in Myles' hand as he climbed over his body and said, "Give me your hands." 

Alex's hands were mostly steady as Myles locked the cuffs around them before hooking them to something on the headboard. Myles leaned down and started sucking on Alex's collabone, going up, to his shoulders, then the point between his shoulder and neck; where he bit down. Alex was trying hard not to make any sounds as his master kept nibling and sucking. 

Myle's hands were roaming up and down his sides, gentle, but occassionally pinching the skin and making Alex gasp. His hands were clenching and unclenching above him.

Myles finally reached his mouth and kissed him, hard, almost _shoving_ his tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex let out a muffled sound at the rough kissing, but Myles kept going, biting his tongue and making tears prick in his eyes. 

One of Myles' hands was at his nipple now, twisting and rubbing, the other had slipped down between his legs, massaging his balls. Alex kept his legs firmly shut. The man twisted his fingers in between his thighs, but Alex refused to spread them. Until he pinched Alex's niple so sharply, while also biting down on his tongue again, that Alex wondered if he was bleeding. But he opened his legs. 

Myles roughly shoved a finger in Alex's ass, fucking him with it, twisting it around. And despite the pain sparking in his body, Alex felt himself getting hard. He arched a little, moaning into Myles' mouth when his finger twisted in a particular way, hitting that bubdle of nerves.

Myles finally broke the kiss and Alex heaved in large gulps of air, staring at Myles' lips, a dark red. 

Still keeping one hand in his ass, he bought the other one up to Alex's face, nudging at his lips. "Suck." 

Alex swallowd, but obediently opened his mouth to let the index finger in upto the second knuckle. His master started pushing it in and out of his mouth, occassionally going deep enough to make him gag a little. 

Then he also pushed his middle finger in along with the first, pressing down on his tongue before swirling around his mouth. 

Before long, four of Myles' fingers were in his mouth. It was uncomfortable, but Alex didn't dare stop sucking, afraid of the punishment. He also had to be very careful to tame in the urge to fucking bite off those damned invading fingers. 

When Myles started ushing his fingers to the back of his throat again, Alex wrapped his teeth around them. Not enough to hurt, but more like a warning. But when he saw Myles' eyes flash, he quikly let go, whimpering. 

Perhaps as 'punishment' for his transgression, Myles shoved his fingers down his throat, making him gag and choke, eyes watering as he fought to keep the food he'd eaten down. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he threw up now.

Then Myles withdrew his fingers, just a little, and with a final twist which made Alex gasp, he also removed the finger in his ass. Trailing his wet fingers down his body, slowly, almost ticklishly, Myles settled down between his legs. "Spread them wider." 

Alex did, but only slightly; until Myles pinched the inside of his thigh harshly. With a great deal of effort he managed not to clamp his legs shut and spread them wider. Myles circled his hole, maddeninly, not inserting his finger in, not yet. 

"What- what are you going to do?" Alex couldn't hold back any longer. 

Myles just shushed him and continued, and his other hand gripped Alex's half hard cock. Alex almost wished the man had tied his legs apart, then at least he wouldn't have had to put in the effort of keeping them like this. 

Then, without warning, Myles plunged in three of his fingers in together, and Alex hissed at the slight burn, arching his back a little and thursting into Myles' hand. The one on his cock started pumping ever so slowly, swiping over the head before going back to the base. At the same time, he moved hs fingers around in his ass, opening them and closing them, stretching him out. 

Alex was fully hard now, and wondered if it was another one of those 'reward' sessions, although he didn't know what he'd done to earn it. His thoughts scattered again as Myles found his that spot and pressed against it, curling his fingers. 

Alex had squeezed his eyes shut by now, and was panting and moaning as Myles worked him. His hand was pumping Alex in earnest now, precome leaking from the tip. The earlier burn in his ass had all but dissipated. 

And then the fingers and hand were gone. Alex whined at the loss, sliding forward a little on the bed. He didn't have to wait long though, Myles resumed his earlier invasion of his ass, but this time his fingers felt cold and slimey. Lube, probably. Wasn't he stretched out enough? 

That was when the first tendrils of panic started creeping up, but Alex managed to remain calm as Myles worked three fingers inside him, still stretching and wiggling them around. Perhaps he just had a bigger plug, or vibrator, or whatever it was. 

Myles withdrew his fingers, and a few moments later, Alex felt something larger push against him. His eyes snapped open and he looked down, this time he couldn't stay calm.

He pulled at his restraints, and tried to close his legs, but only managed to wrap them around Myles. His eyes were wide and frantic, and words bubbled out of his mouth, "N-no, no no no, please Ma-master, don't." 

"Relax," Myles said, leaning down and firmly pressing his lips against Alex's. He didn't bite down this time. Myles' hands were on Alex's hips but then one of them moved to his cock, which had started going limp again in his panic, he started stroking it again as he slowly pushed himself forward. 

Alex let out a small sound in his throat, breathing harshly, as he felt Myles breach him. His hands were still pulling at the handcuffs and his legs were encasing Myles in a vicelike grip. 

It didn't hurt. Not much, anyway. Just discomfort, at least, for now. His reaction was more from the fact of _what_ was happening rather than the pain. But when Myles pressed forward further, the pain increased, and he whimpered. 

"Shh, just relax, it'll hurt less," he soothed, one of his hands still wrapped around Alex's cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, yee haw. It is not late, I refuse to acknowledge that I might be late.
> 
> This chapter was NOT supposed to end here. It was supposed to end at a nicer place. Or worse, depending on Alex's view. But I've started another writing project and this 1k words for this chapter were just sitting there and staring at me with those accusing eyes it doesn't even have. So I decided to just publish it, because weird ending small chapter is better than no chapter, right?
> 
> Fun fact: while proofreading this chapter, I read Myles name as missiles two times. Am I sleep deprived? Probably. Should I sleep? Definitely. Will I sleep? Nope. And thus, this chapter may have typos which I'm gonna have to request you ignore.
> 
> Stay safe, wash hands, leave comments.
> 
> Also, I have written a few chapters for the Louis' centric fic, would y'all be interested? Should I start posting it even though there is absolutely no garantee if I'd complete it?


	15. Petty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited chapter, all mistakes are mine.

Myles kept pushing forward and Alex squeezed his eyes shut, trying to quell the tears. He was getting back to fully hard again. Too fast. He let out a moan as a tear slipped out of his eye.

Finally, Myles was in completely.

Alex had known the man was big, had seen it, had had it in his fucking mouth, but having if in his ass was another thing entirely. It felt so much worse than the first time he'd had that plug in without lube.

Alex gasped when Myles started thrusting shallowly, eyes flying open. Myles lifted up on hand go caress Alex's face in a weird parody of affection, while the other remained firmly wrapped around his cock.

Myles rubbed his thumb against Alex's swollen bottom lip, wiping away what was probably either drool or blood. And then he started probing his lips, "Open."

Alex clenched his teeth shut and shook his head. He didn't care about punishment anymore. What worse could Myles do to him now anyway?

Myles gave a low warning growl, accompanied with a brutal thrust, which made Alex cry out in pain. Myles used the opportunity to shove his thumb into Alex's mouth.

Myles thrusts slowed down again as he swirled his dings in Alex's mouth.

As soon as his thumb reached the back of his teeth, Alex bit down as hard as he could.

Some small part of Alex knew this was a bad idea. A very very bad idea. Maybe even the last idea he'll ever have. But he wanted to hurt Myles in some way. Some small petty ghost of a revenge.

That small part which had been saying it was a bad idea became suddenly very large and screeching when Myles froze, his eyes blanking out for one split second before he started glaring at Alex.

This time he didn't wait for Alex to let go before he bought his other hand up and hooked his fingers to his jaw and yanked down, opening Alex's mouth wide.

Alex could taste copper on his tongue and fervently hoped that it was his own. If he hadn't broken Myles's skin then maybe it wont be as bad.

Both thumbs in his mouth and hooked around his front teeth, Myles held his jaw open in a fierce unrelenting grip. He still hadn't resumed fucking him.

Alex was starting to realise just how bad of an idea this was when Myles spoke, "I didn't think you'd actually have the gall to bite me."

Alex let out a warbled half whimper, half apology which was cut off in a sudden rush of breath as Myles abruptly changed angles and pushed in. Pain flared in his ass and up his spine. He was too breathless to even scream.

He barely registered the slight rattle of the handcuffs as he pulled at them above his head, his back arching as Myles started pounding into him.

And whatever angle he'd chosen, it _hurt. _It was rubbing him raw from inside, and was nowhere near his prostate. The pace he'd chosen was making Alex shriek with every thrust. His erection was all but gone now.

Alex tried to plead with Myles with wide frantic eyes, but Myles just pulled his mouth wider open, making him whine.

"Should've- thought twice- before biting," Myles panted, his jaw clenched as he fucked him.

Alex's legs had tightened impossibly around Myles and he wondered if that hurt too. And if that was making Myles angrier.

He tried to make a conscious effort to loosen his grip, to maybe appease Nyles in someway to relent, but the splitting pain made it impossible.

Myles changed his hands to keep Alex's mouth open with three fingers of his left hand as he plunged his right fingers into his mouth.

Alex choked and spluttered, his own spit going down the wrong pipe as tears streamed down his face.

Myles thrusts were getting faster, which Alex hadn't thought possible. At least the pain wasn't getting much worse. He had hoped he'd get used to it after a few minutes, but even after what felt like hours, the pain was as fresh as ever.

Myles pressed Alex's tongue down and slid his fingers in deeper, and Alex gagged, eyes bugging a little as he tried not to vomit. Possibly the worst thing he could do right now.

Slowly Myles pulled his finger out, but before Alex could breathe a sigh of relief, it was down his throat again, even deeper than before.

He made a choking, strangled sound which sounded awful even to his own ears, gurgling slightly as Myles assault became more erratic.

Alex couldn't see Myles face through his blur of tears but hoped that it meant he was near to cumming.

The thrusts felt more like stabs at this point but at least Alex had been able to loosen his legs a little.

Myles finger eased a little in his mouth, and even allowed him to close his mouth a little. Not all the way through, but enough that his jaw didn't feel like it was about to dislocate any second.

Alex dug his nails into the palms of his hand, trying to distract himself from the pain by more pain. It didn't work. But he couldn't get his fingers fo unclench.

Finally Myles slowed down, shuddering above him and cumming in his ass with a groan. Alex let out a choked whimpering sound of his own as he was filled.

Myles finished off with a few more shallow pushes before stilling, but not pulling out. But he did let go of his jaw.

A little apprehensive, Alex closed his mouth slowly, and then swallowed convulsively, before opening his mouth again and saying, "I'm s-s-sorry, please I--"

"Shut up," Myles cut him off, accompanying it with another shove of his cock. Alex sucked in a sharp breath and shut up.

Alex didn't know how long they stayed like that. It was probably only seconds, perhaps minutes, but his heart was pounding and he dreaded even the moment when Myles pulled out. Was the rough fucking his only punishment? He didn't know. What if Myles decided to punish him more?

An involuntary keening sound escaped his mouth at the thought, but he stifled it quickly. His legs were now laying limp on either side of Myles, but his fingers were still curled tight.

Alex wanted to apologize again, but Myles had told him to shut up an he didn't want to be disobey.

He didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, unedited chapter. Thanks, i hated it. Sorry for the long time it took for the update, hope people are still reading it. Comment and tell me watcha think!


	16. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. Chapter unedited. Just... read?

When Myles finally pulled out, Alex whimpered at the sensation. It felt disgusting and painful and strange.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Myles to pull out completely. But Myles unexpectedly slammed back in viciously, and Alex cried out. Only to be backhanded harshly.

"Nope, you'll stay fucking quiet," Myles snarled, before he actually pulled out all the way.

Alex stared at Myles wide eyes, biting the inside of his cheeks. Quiet, he'd said. He did not know if he could do it.

Myles grabbed his jaw roughly, squeezing hard, and Alex had to swallow down another whimper. 

"You really don't know how to be good, do you? I try to be nice, and that's how you respond. Guess I'll just have to teach you your place, huh?"

Alex's eyes watered, but he didn't try to speak or apologize. He gasped sharply when he was slapped again, and then hoped that the gasp didn't  
didn't count as making 'noise'.

His face and wrists were stinging, ass burning, and there was a persistent sharp ache at the base of his spine.

Myles straightened, lips curling in a sneer as he got up and out if bed. Alex's eyes tracked him as the man moved about the room, opening and closing drawers before he pulled something out of one.

It was a gag. A ring gag. Alex's eyes bulged at the large ring, mouth opening in a plea, before he closed it and bit down harder on his cheeks in an effort to keep it in.

"Open your mouth," Myles said, staring down at him. Alex didn't even contemplate disobeying. Myles already looked in a very bad mood.

Myles stuffed the gag into his mouth, stretching his jaw open before he lifted his head with a tight grip on his hair and secured the gag.

His jaw was already aching from the pressure, and he squirmed a little.

Myles picked up a blindfold from the bedside table and wrapped it around Alex's eyes to, sighing in disappointment, "I had hoped to make it good for you, but I guess you didn't want that."

Alex made a small noise before quickly clamping down on it, but Myles clicked his tongue and twisted his nipple sharply, making Alex gasp again.

"What did I say about keeping quiet?"

The gag made it infinitely more hard to keep in sounds.

Alex could feel Myles moving away and _almost _sighed in relief, but Myles was back within a moment.

He felt Myles pinch his nipple harshly, and Alex's hands jerked in the restraints, but he managed to stay quiet. Myles kept up with the abuse in both nipples, before Alex felt cold steel touch them.

He had a split second of realisations before the clamps tightened around his tender nipples, and this time his whine wasn't quite silent. He didn't have to wait before his head snapped to the side from the force of the blow.

"Tch, you can't really do anything right, can you?" Alex almost whimpered again, but reigned it in.

His jaw and nipples _hurt_, not more than his ass though. But he suspected the persistent pain, if left long enough, might surpass his ass too.

Then Myles moved away again, though Alex didn't let his guard down.

He started when his ankles were grabbed and pulled apart. Almost obseceny wide, and Myles started wrapping rope around them. When Myles was done, Alex, very very tentatively, pulled a little, finding them secured to something. Probably the bed posts.

He jolted again when he felt a hand on his ass, fingers circling his hole.

"Ngh," the terrified sound was out of his mouth before he could help it, and he braced himself for the blow. Instead, Myles tugged at the clamps, and it took every ounce of will power Alex had left not to cry out.

"Sshhh," Myles said, before he felt something pushing at his ass. Alex's eyes flew open under the blindfold, his breath panicky.

It wasn't slow. Myles thrusted the dildo in fast, and Alex's back arched in pain and he cried out loudly.

Myles hushed him again instead of hitting him, but then pulled the dildo back a little before slamming it in again. Alex tried to kick out with his legs, but they were tightly secured, wide apart and giving easy access to Myles.

At least the dildo was smaller than his master's cock, Alex thought hysterically as he tried to contain more noises from slipping out.

His ass burned so intensely he wondered briefly if he was actually bleeding. And then wondered if Myles cared.

Stupid question.

He bucked a little when Myles pulled and pushed in again, a rattly whine building up in his throat.

Myles kept up the rough fucking until Alec had gotten used to the pain enough not to want to scream at every thrust.

Myles slid it in slowly instead of harshly, making Alex sigh softly. Then Myles hands were gone from his ass, and onto his cock.

Myles dragged his hand slowly up and down his cock, and it took a while until he was coaxed up to semi hardness.

Alex kept waiting for something to happen, knowing that pleasure was hardly a part of punishment.

Myles swiped his finger over his slit, teasing it a little before squeezing with just the right pressure, making Alex gasp.

Halfway through the handjob, Myles hand clamped around his balls and Alex froze. When Myles twisted sharply, Alex, try as he might, couldn't keep in his cry of pain.

He barely heard Myles make a small discontent sound before his balls were being twisted again. Alex pulled at his restraints, arching a little and whimpering loudly, before turning his head and burying it in his arms in a futile attempt to stay quiet.

"Did you think it'd be easy?" Myles asked, with another cruel pull. Alex shook his head, the blindfold already damp from his tears.

He desperately wished he'd been gagged with a ball or dildo gag. That'd have made the keeping quiet part easier. Even without a gag he'd have done a better job at it.

When the hands were removed from his cock and balls, Alex didn't dare breath a sigh of relief. He trembled faintly, waiting.

"Remember, no noises," Myles whispered in his ear, and Alex jerked a little.

Then his ears were covered and everything went silent. He couldn't even hear his own breathing, only the sound of his heart pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for posting this chapter so late. The next chapter is actually already written, it's just that I open this account very infrequently, so I forget to post.


	17. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. No beta but we don't die like men because I am no man.

Alex wasn't sure if Myles was still even in the same room anymore. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Maybe ten minutes? Maybe twenty? His mouth felt awfully dry and he wanted swallow. 

He turned his head around a little, trying to dislodge the blindfold and see. But it was tied too securely. The dildo was still in his ass, and the burning had only gone down a fraction. It was getting harder and harder not to make any sound. 

He whimpered softly, taking the risk. Just to see if Myles was around. If he was, surely he'd punish him for making noise, right? Not that Alex _wanted_ to be punished. Just that... he didn't want to be alone. 

Nothing. 

He whined, a little louder than before. 

Still nothing. 

He was starting to panic. Was Myles just going to leave him like this? Was this going tp be his punishment? 

He was in way too much pain to be able to sustain for too long like this. His nipples hurt, his legs were pulled too far apart, his jaw was aching, and his mouth was dry. 

He pulled at his restraints, but his wrists were already rubbed raw and pulling just hurt. He yelled out through the ring gag, and winced when he couldn't even hear his own voice. It was unsettling. 

Myles sure knew how to make him regret ever disobeying him. He didn't even know what had possesed him in the first place to bite him. What the fuck had he been thinking?

More time passed. He hadn't realised he'd started crying.

After another round of a half whinning, half gurgling noise, which ended with him choking on his own spit, Alex stopped. It wasn't helping. For all he knew, Myles wasn't even in the huse anymore and had left him all tied up to suffer. 

He went completely limp and quiet with the occasional hiccup mixed in, as the pain gradually built up all over his bodies, the blindfold soaked all the way through. He shifted a little every while, but for the record, remained quiet. 

When a hand touched his hair, he jolted so violently that his whole body cramped. And he cried out. The thing covering his ears, possibly some sort of noise cancelling headphones, were removed an dhe heard a tutting sound. 

"You were finally starting to do some good on the keeping quiet thing, but then you had to go and scream again," Myles said, and Alex felt chills run up his spine. 

"Did you keep count of just how many times you whined or cried out? You just... you're such a disappointment," he continued, working on the blindfold around Alex's head as his breathing sped up. Had he really been here this whole time. 

"You should be getting better at following instrctuins with time, but you only seem to b =e geting worse. Do we need to use harsher methods?" Myles asked, looking into Alex's eyes, his head cocked to the side. Alex shook his head furiously, tears streaking down his face in terror. 

"Too late," Myles said, "You're getting punished," he lifted up his right hand, in which he was holding a whip. Alex started whimpering through the gag again, his head whipping back and forth. 

"I keep telling you to stay quiet," he commented idly as he walked over to Alex's legs and started undoing his legs. Alex almost kicked out, but then thought better of it. 

"So, you cried out, about," Myles hummed, contemplating, "Eight times? How about three hits for each? That's twenty four. Let's round it off. Twenty five."

Without warning, he flipped Alex onto his back, his arms twisting, and whole body jolting, along with it his lower spine, which sent an excruciating shock of pain up his spine. Alex screamed. 

"Oh, that was another scream. That's nine, then. Let's round it off to thirty," Myles said, running a firm hand over Alex's thighs and up his ass. 

Alex's face was pushed into the bed and he could barely breathe. He was sobbing lpudly as he cursed himself, Why the fuck couldn't he just follow rules for once? Why couldn't he just had not... kept his fucking teeth to himself. 

He was so absorbed in his wallowing that he didn't even hear the first fall of the whip until it had already cunnected with his thighs. The crack seemed to echo through the room and then seering pain licked a flame cross his skin. Alex's cry of pain was mostly muffled by the mattress and he hoped that Myles won't add this to his count. 

He didn't get to find out because Myles didn't wait before landing another strike right at the same spot. Alex jerked violently, jolting the dildo inside himself which just added to his pain. This time his scream was considerably louder. 

There was a small pause before Myles hit him again, on the lower back. There was snot unning down his nose and Alex tried to turn his head towards the side to breathe easier. This was only three hits, he didn't know how he could take all thirty of them. 

"You brought it on yourself, you know that, right?" Myles commented lightly, but didn't wait for any kind of response before the whip was falling right between his shoulders. 

The next few hits landed quickly and withotut pause, leaving Alex so breathless, for a second he was sure that he was going to pass out. He wondered if Myles would punish him for fainting during punishment and decided that he didn't want to find out. 

His nose was already clogged form crying too much, and his arms ached from being twisted in an uncomfortable position, but it all paled in comparision to the pain from the whipping and from his ass. He'd lost count of all the hits. Was it ten? Fifteen? He didn't know. 

It was horrifying to realise that Myles could hit him fifty times and he wouldn't know any different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS!!! Next chapter is already written, will post it somewhere mid December?


End file.
